


Missing scenes for Soy Luna

by Countess_Of_Ravenclaw



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Lit bit of Lutteo and maybe Simbar, Mostly Gastina, Scenes for the show that never happened or should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Of_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Countess_Of_Ravenclaw
Summary: This is a collection of scenes that I have come up with Soy Luna, that I feel like should have happened. Some of them are in the frames of the canon of the three seasons but some of them alter the plot lines or are AUs
Relationships: Gastón Perida/Nina Simonetti, Matteo Balsano/Luna Valente, Simón Álvarez/Ámbar Smith
Kudos: 7





	1. How Luna and Matteo could have found out that Nina and Gaston were back together

**Author's Note:**

> It always annoyed me that we never got a scene where Luna, Matteo, or anyone else from the Roller crew learned that Nina and Gaston had gotten back together in season 2 episode 59. Luna did know that Nina was going out with Gaston, but for the sake of our scenario, Lets assume that she forgot.

(Day after the Rodafest final in Blake, Matteo and Gaston, and Luna and Nina are walking in the hallways)

Matteo: The semifinals were very tough, we will need a lot of practice to beat the Sliders.  
Gaston: Relax, Jam and Roller will beat those snakes even if we were blindfolded and our hands were tied behind our back.  
Matteo: I see someone is optimistic. Why are you so happy today?  
Gaston: No reason, I'm just really glad that we have a chance to win. Hopefully, Juliana gives us a chance to be part of the Final team.  
Matteo: You are this happy about skating? Come on, what is going on with you?  
Gaston: Nothing, I forgot my history book in the library. See you in class.  
Matteo: But we don't even have history today!  
...  
Luna: Nina, I know that my necklace has some connection with the Bensons. Have there been new replies on the website?  
Nina: Sorry Luna, what were you saying?  
Luna: You walk your head in the clouds more than me today, which you know is saying a lot.  
Nina: I was thinking about our... math test.  
Luna: We have a test?  
Nina: No, I mean the one last week. I need to pick us something from the library.  
(Matteo approaches Luna)  
Luna: Did you notice that Nina was acting weird?  
Matteo: Maybe it's the Act weird Day, Gaston has also been acting strangely.  
(both have a realization)  
Matteo: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Luna: Possibly, but they would have told us right?

(Gaston and Nina meet at the library)

Gaston: Did you tell Luna?  
Nina: No, did you tell Matteo?  
Gaston: No, I like to keep it private, for a while.  
Nina: How while?  
Gaston: How about we walk tomorrow to Roller hand in hand. We'll get girls something to post about.  
Nina: Love the idea, not the Fab and Chic fame, but otherwise.  
(They Kiss and Luna and Matteo walk in)  
Matteo: (clears his throat) Did you two forget to tell us, YOUR BEST FRIENDS, something?

(Matteo and Gaston walk to class)

Matteo: Well, you moved fast, Romeo. I thought you just told me a day ago that you would seriously try to get her back.  
Gaston: Shut up!

(Luna and Nina walk to class)

Luna: Nina, I'm so sorry I forgot to ask how your date went, but it seems like it went well.  
Nina: Well, it did.


	2. How to give Gastina a happy ending in season 3 with just a small tweak in the ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...
> 
> HOW ON EARTH DID THE WRITERS THINK THAT ANYONE WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH NIRIC! THAT PHONE CALL DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AND WE ARE NOT BUYING THE "we are just friends with Gaston now" NINA! WE ARE CALLING YOU PLUFF!
> 
> This is in the frames of most of season 3 with an alternative ending and Gastina being happy.

(After Gaston calls Nina, instead of being happy with Eric, she breaks up with him. Later Luna finds Nina at Roller. Nina is filling out the admission forms for Oxford)  
Luna: Hi, Nina! Are those Oxford admission papers? I thought you weren't going to go to Oxford.  
Nina: I changed my mind. It's the best I can do for my future. Best school, best opportunities.  
Luna: You really think "I" am going to buy that? What is going on with you Nina?  
Nina: I broke up with Eric.  
Luna: What, why?  
Nina: Gaston called me.  
Luna: (Confused)  
Nina: He told me that he was happy for me and happy that I was moving on.  
Luna: Then why did break up with Eric?  
Nina: You see I'm not sure I am, moving on I mean. It's been coming on for a while now, I guess I just needed to hear his voice to be sure.  
Luna: What do you mean?  
Nina: Why wasn't I happy when he told me that? All I have been able to think is that "Why did he call? Was there some other reason that I didn't let him say? Did he want me back?" I'm still in love with him, but I have been in denial.  
Luna: So you are going to Oxford for him? Nina, I don't want you to get hurt.  
Nina: It doesn't matter if he's happy for me if I'm not happy for me. This is something I must do, for myself, and for us. There are so many unanswered questions, so many things left unsaid. I have to give us one more chance. Then I can move on if I must.  
...  
Nina: When we broke up, he said "We must have faith that we find each other again", and I do.

(Last episodes go on after this normally, only Eric doesn't appear anymore)

(CUE a post-credit scene or something where Nina is walking along the hallways of Oxford and bumps into Gaston and drops her books)

Gaston: Nina?!  
Nina: Hi Gaston.  
Gaston: What are you doing here?  
Nina: I study here now. I'm glad that I found you.  
Gaston: Your boyfriend is okay with this? Eric, wasn't he?  
Nina: We are not together anymore. I came here because I had to follow my heart. My future is here, academically and otherwise.  
Gaston: What do you mean?  
Nina: Did the sea keep our names, Gaston?

(CUE the kiss an Mitad y Mitad)


	3. Matteo should have clear out the Rose drama in season 3; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I just had a wonderful discussion in Soy Luna discord about the rose drama in Soy Luna season 3 and how it is very weird that Matteo never cleared it out. So, I came up with two scenarios how Matteo could have clear it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first scenario

(Nina is wondering about the rose in the locker rooms and Matteo enters)

Matteo: Soo, did you like the rose?  
Nina: It's from you?  
Matteo: No, it's from your secret admirer.  
Nina: This again? Isn't it enough that my boyfriend is on the other side of the ocean and here all or you just...  
Matteo: You didn't let me finish. It is from your secret admirer, but he is not anyone from here. That rose was sent to you across the Atlantic from your secret admirer in Britain, Oxford more specifically.  
Nina: Gaston?


	4. Matteo should have clear out the Rose drama in season 3; Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second scenario stems from an another discussion that we had about how funny it would have been if people would have catched Matteo taping the rose and Matteo would have been thought as the secret admirer. It would have been the ultimate misunderstanding and the ultimate love square between Luna, Nina, Matteo and Gaston that would have not actually existed but everyone would have thought that it did

(While Matteo was taping the Rose he had an argument or discussion with Simon)

Simon: What are you doing with Nina's locker? (Notices the rose) No, Matteo, you are not...  
Matteo: It is none of your business.  
Simon: Matteo! Gaston is your best friend! Nina is Luna's best friend!  
Matteo: Will you quiet down guitarist. You got the wrong idea, it is not what it looks like.  
Simon: It looks like you are taping a rose to Nina's, your best friend's girlfriend's locker.  
Matteo: Yes, I am doing that, but the rose is not from me. Gaston asked me to do this.  
Simon: Oh, okay.  
Matteo: Don't tell anyone.

(Simon goes to sit with Luna and Nina at Roller)

Simon: Hey, what is wrong with Nina?  
Luna: Someone had taped a rose in her locker and now Delfi is reporting that she has a secret admirer.  
Simon: Wait, so Matteo didn't tell you?  
Nina: It's from Matteo?  
Luna: It's from Matteo!?!  
Simon: No, No, no. I caught him putting it up and he said it was from Gaston to Nina.


	5. Alfredo mistakes Gaston as Luna's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene would take place in season 2 after Matteo joined the team and before shooting of the video. This is just a hilarious scene that I thought of because we need more Gaston and Luna interactions

(Nina and Luna are discussing their investigation in the Mansion's kitchen)

Luna: Did you check the website?  
Nina: There is nothing new there since we checked ten minutes ago. Oh, it is getting late.

(Gaston knocks on the door and Luna opens the door)

Luna: Hi Gaston!  
Nina: What are you doing here?  
Gaston: I thought that I'd walk you home. Your mom said you'd be here. I'm not interrupting anything right?  
Nina: We were already finished. I left my bag in your room Luna, I'll go get it.

(Nina leaves the kitchen)

Gaston: Are we having training tomorrow?  
Luna: Yes, I think so. By the way, is Matteo serious about joining the team?  
Gaston: Yes, I think so. It's not like him to make empty promises.  
Luna: That is good because we really need him. I'm glad he's coming around. What was up with him when the year started?  
Gaston: Luna, if I'm being honest, I don't wanna talk for him. You need to ask him.  
Luna: Believe me, I have tried...

(Alfredo comes to the Kitchen)

Alfredo: Hello, Luna. I don't think we have met before. Luna, is this your boyfriend?  
Luna and Gaston: No!  
Luna: Mister Alfredo, this is Gaston. He also goes Blake and is on our skating team.  
Alfredo: So he is a "friend"  
Luna and Gaston: No!  
Luna: I mean of course we are friends, but...

(Awkward silence)

(Nina comes to the kitchen and Gaston put his arm around her to make things clear)

Luna: Mister Alfredo, this is my best friend Nina, I don't think you have met before. Gaston is her boyfriend.  
Alfredo: Okay, forget that I said anything.  
Nina: What happened here.  
Gaston: Believe me, you don't want to know.


End file.
